Naruto Kittens, Me, and My Love for Sasuke
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: I knew my love for cats would some day get me in trouble, but I never thought it would cause me to end up with six ninja from one of my fav anime/manga in my house. Or that one of them (my cartoon crush) would develop feelings for me. (in this fic team seven means Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know the whole coming to our world as animals (most common/popular is kittens/cats), but I just had to do this. And besides all of the other stories similar to this are about the Akatsuki, sure some of them have other Naruto characters to, but this one does not have the Akatsuki at all. This story's main paring is Sasuke x oc(me), with minor NaruHina , Sai x random oc, Sakura x random oc, and Kakashi x random oc. Sorry if the characters are ooc in any way. One more thing, Hinata will not stutter in this story. I just don't have the patients to type like that. Now for the disclaimer, since it is her birthday, Hinata.**

**Hinata: Julia-chan does not own the anime/manga Naruto or any of the characters from it. she only owns her ocs and ideas.**

**Me: Thank you Hinata. Oh, and Hinata.**

**Hinata: Yes?(Naruto walks next to me)**

**Me&Naruto: Happy late birthday Hinata! *Naruto and I hug Hinata***

**Hinata: *blushes* Thanks.**

**Me: *lets go of Hinata* On with the story**

**Naruto: *still hugging Hinata* Enjoy!**

* * *

A flash of lightning lights up the dark stormy night sky, followed by a loud boom of thunder when I walk out of out of the bookstore and towards my car as something out of the corner of my eye catches my attention.

No less than 3 feet from my car was a cardboard box.

I was going to leave it there until I heard noises coming from the box.

Now curious, I walk over to the box and open it. I let out a small gasp as I see 6 tiny, soaking wet, shivering kittens.

My cat loving side kicks in as I pick up the box and place it in my car.

As soon as I'm in my car I open the box again to get a better look at the kittens.

The first one I picked up was blonde, I checked the gender(on all of them) and blondie is a boy, he has blue eyes, and weird black fur on his belly that reminds me of the seal on Naruto Uzamaki's belly. In fact the kitten himself reminds me of Naruto. "I shall call you Phox since you look some what fox like." I tell the kitten. He nods his head in approval at his name.

The next one is a make with inky black fur and eyes. He sorta reminds me of Sai. "You shall be Ink." The kitten just stares at me, so I put him back and grab the next one.

This time I pull out a female blue/violet kitten with beautiful lavender eyes that seemingly have no pupils that seems shy. She reminds me of Hinata Hyuga. "I shall call you Serenity." She nods shyly at me. I smile as I put her back and grab another one.

This time I pull out a pink female with lovely emerald eyes. Sakura Haruno comes to mind when I look at this little kitty. "Your name is now Estrella Rosa." She seems to be smiling at me as I put her away.

The next one is a male with black fur(it has a hint of blue to it and some of it on the back of his head is spiked up and looks sorta like a chickens ass) and breath taking onyx eyes. SASUKE KITTY! Sasuke is my favorite character from Naruto and he is my cartoon crush, but I am in no way a fangirl(If i was I would have to stab myself in the heart with a keyblade). "I'm calling you Nightshade." He looks pleased with the name when I put him back and grab the last one.

This one is male with silver fur, except over his mouth and left eye which is black fur, his right eye is black and his left eye is red, and he is bigger than the other 5. Kakashi kitty! "I will name you after my favorite author, so you shall be Edgar."(**A/N: Yep, I LOVE Edgar Allen Poe**) He just nods as I put him away.

I look in the box and see them still shaking.

"Listen kitties, it takes about 15 to get from hear to my house, so you won't have to stay in that soaked box for much longer."

True to my word, we got home in 10 minutes.(No traffic at all. YAY!)

I put the box on the floor and went to grab 2 towels, 1 for the boys and 1 for the girls.

I come back to find Nightshade and Phox fighting.

Acting fast I pick up Nightshade and wrap him in a towel so I can dry him off.

"No fighting unless you want to kiss your little kitty weenies and testies good bye boys." All the male kittens got scared looks on their faces. "Good, I'm glad we have an understanding."

I start rubbing Nightshade while he is in the towel to dry him off. I hear him pur very quietly. I put him down and pick up Ink.

As I dried him he just sat there.

I put him down, grabbed the other towel, and picked up Serenity.

She was very calm when I dried her off, she even looked like she was smiling when I put her down.

Next I dried of Estella Rosa.

She was calm when I dried her and when I put her down she meowed what I assume was a thank you.

I grabbed the first towel and picked up Edgar.

He didn't mind getting dried.

Last was Phox.

He kept moving around.

After drying them I gave them some tuna and went to bed with the kitties in my room.

Phox and Serenity slept curled up next to each other at the foot of my bed, Edgar slept on a blanket that is on my floor, Ink slept by the door(there is a heater vent there), Estrella Rosa slept on my tummy, and Nightshade slept on my pillow by my head.

(time skip 2 hours later)

I wake up from a terrible nightmare, screaming quietly.

None of the kittens noticed(Estrella Rosa had moved from my tummy to the foot of my bed and was laying next to Phox and Serenity) except for Nightshade.

He rubs up against me, trying to calm me.

I hug him to me and scratch behind his ear. He purs loudly and goes to sleep.

I soon fall asleep listening to him pur.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed the strory.**

**In the first A/N when I said the Akatsuki would be in this story, I lied. They will be doing the disclaimers.**

**Who do you want to do the disclaimer next chapter: Hidain or Kisame?**

**Please tell me in a review, also leave a gift for Hinata.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank **Emzy2k11**, **DemonSoul360**, and** INSANITY-IS-HANNAH **for reviewing the first chapter. it means a lot to me knowing how much you all like my story. Oh, and I don't know Sai's nickname for Hinata so he calls her Butterfly because of how shy she is. Do you think that is a name he would call her? Please let me know. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_thought_

**Disclaimer: I asked who you wanted and you picked Kisame. **

**Kisame: Julia does not own the anime/manga Naruto. If she did, well I don't want to think about it.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Kisame: I was just joking.**

**Me: Better get on with the story before I do something that I might later regret, especially since it might get a lot of Kisame fangirls angry with me.**

**Kisame: She also doesn't own anything else in this story that is mentioned like bands/songs, books, movies, shows, etc.**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

I wake up to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, which is what I have set alarm ringtone on my phone, at around 6:00 am.

Digging under my pillow, I find the offending object and turn the alarm setting off.

"Damn thing always ruining my Kingdom Hearts dreams." I mutter under my breath.

Looking around and notice that the kittens are still asleep, except for Nightshade. He is staring up at me.

"My alarm wake you up to?" I ask the dark furred feline.

He nods his head then jumps from the pillow to my lap.

I pet him for a few minutes before my stomach growls loudly.

"I guess I better make breakfast." I say with a sigh as I get up.

Nightshade follows me down to the kitchen where I make myself some strawberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Lots of bacon.

As I eat my food I also feed Nightshade some of the extra bacon I made.

When I'm done eating and cleaning the dishes I hear a soft footsteps behind me.

Smiling, I put down the plate that has the rest of the bacon on it and watch for a few minutes as the kittens eat.

I go back upstairs to my bedroom, which is the master bedroom so there is a shower there, and take a quick (15-20 minute) shower.

Getting out of the shower, I put my lavender robe that has black lavender blossoms on it and I go back to my room to get clothes from my dresser and closet( closet has shirts, dresses, and jackets/coats dresser as pants, skirts, bras, panties, socks, pajamas, and more shirts).

As soon as I step out of my bathroom I notice Nightshade sitting on my bed.

Smiling, I pick out a dark purple off the should shirt that says "I'm a Nightmare." in beautiful black Gothic writing and a picture (silhouette style) of spiral hill from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas and Jack and Sally kissing on top of the hill, black bra and panties, a black tank top to go under my shirt, a knee length dark blue jean skirt, black and white knee high socks with Jack Skellington skull and cross bones on the sides of them, and black ballet flats.

Yep, I'm in the mood to dress in a way themed after my favorite movie.(**A/N: This is my fav movie! :D NIGHTMARE FOR EVER!**)

I take off my robe and I notice Nightshade look away from me.

_Aw, how sweet and kawaii!_

Taking my clothes, I go back into the bathroom to get dressed. I also brush my hair and do my make up. For make up I put on some eye liner, mascara, and light colored red/pink lipstick with a layer of lip gloss surrounding the lipstick in the tube (it's something I got from an Avon stand at a flea market (**A/N: I actually did get that from where I said.**)), and some strawberry and lavender scented perfume.

I comeback out and see that Nightshade is no longer in my room.

(3rd Person, Kittens, POV)

Nightshade, after almost seeing the girl who took him and the other kittens in naked, walks back downstairs to where the other kittens are.

"Oi Teme, did you find anything out about this place or the girl?" Phox asked

Nightshade glared at Phox before answering.

"No, I didn't" he stated simply.

"Maybe we could listen closely to what the girl says in hopes of finding something out." Serenity suggests.

"That's a great idea Hinata!" Phox says to her.

"Thanks Naruto." Serenity, whose actual name is apparently Hinata, says shyly and with a slight blush no one could see because of her fur.

Phox, or Naruto, gave her a cute kitty smile which almost made her faint.

"Dickless don't make Butterfly faint." Ink says to Naruto.

"SHUT UP SAI!" Naruto yells at Ink/Sai.

Estrella Rosa smacks both of them in the back of the head.

"Naruto quit being so damn loud. Sai quit purposely saying stuff like that when you know it pisses him of!" Estrella Rosa says to them in a very angry voice.

"Sorry Sakura!" They both say to her. Sai had to restrain himself from calling her Ugly and call her by her actual name.

Estrella (Sakura) smiles.

Yeah, you never want to piss her off.

"Naruto is right(*insert smug kitty grin on Naruto's face*), Hinata's idea is a very good one (*insert a small, shy smile on Hinata's pretty kitty face*). Oh, and you don't have to act so smug just because I said you were right about something Naruto." Edgar says.

Naruto gives an anime style kitty sweat drop.

"Why you gotta be like that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whines at Edgar, Kakashi.

"Shut up!" Nightshade says while he snaps his head towards the stairs, being very alert.

"Why should I Sasuke?" Naruto questions.

"Because, dobe, the girl is coming back downstairs." Nightshade, real name Sasuke, says.

(Julia's POV)

I walk downstairs and notice the kittens talking, or should I say meowing, to each other.

Nightshade looks annoyed with Phox. This makes me smile.

Bored I decide to text my best friend, Chi, and ask if she wants to hang out somewhere later.

She says yes and that she will be over in about an hour.

To kill time I hook my PS2 up to my living room tv and I play Kingdom Hearts 2.

I notice all my old files where deleted so I am forced to start a new one.

The kittens seem really entranced by the game.

Phox is on the floor right in front of the tv, Serenity is right next to him, Ink is sitting in my coffee table, Estrella Rosa and Edgar sitting/laying on arms of my recliner, and Nightshade is laying in my lap.

I know I'm gonna become really engrossed in my game that I probably won't notice when my friend comes, but that's ok because she has a key.

"DIE YOU FREAKING HEARTLESS!" I yell at the tv, which scares the kittens. Some more than others. For example, Phox jumped high in the air, Serenity and Ink stiffened a little, Estrella and Edgar look at me, and Nightshade flattens his ears against his head.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you liked this chapter. From now on, whenever I do the kittens POV, I will refer to them by their actual name. Unless, of course, OC me is talking to them, then she will call them by their kitty names. Did I keep them in character good enough? Any Kingdom Hearts fans reading this? Oh, and please read **Red and Blue **by **Shadic1978**. It is a good story, in my opinion at least, and he really needs the support because people are giving him a hard time about the story. Please follow, favorite, and review. No flames or I will keyblade your asses!**

**Who should do the disclaimer next: Hidan or Kakuzu?(did I spell his name right?)**

**Peace out Bitches(I mean that in the nicest possible way),**

**Julia**


End file.
